Anakaris
Anakaris (アナカリス, Anakarisu) is a fictional character in Capcom's Darkstalkers series. His first appearance was in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors and he has appeared in every Darkstalkers game since. He is the only character in the series without a regular throw and the ability to perform a push block in Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire and its updated titles. He is well known for his attack, Royal Judgement (originally Pharaoh's Curse, also known as Royal Curse), that transforms characters into small, helpless versions of themselves. Outside of the Darkstalkers series, Anakaris has appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. He would also make an appearance in Capcom Fighting Evolution along side Demitri Maximoff, Felicia, Jedah Dohma and Pyron. In UDON Entertainment's ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' issue one comic, he is seen fighting a Huitzil. He was designed by Object and Effects designer Takenori Kimoto, also known as "Kimo-Kimo". 'He would often create many sprites for Anakaris that gave trouble to the developers when trying to include them as attacks or poses. Nevertheless, practically all of these sprites appear in the last installment, Darkstalkers 3 as fan-service for the players. Personality Anakaris is a strong willed, prideful person who cares about his people and empire, he holds respects for good rivals and people with strong spirit and will that dare to challenge him. As a Pharaoh, he views himself as the embodiment of god, a messiah, and a good king. In fact, he believes in justice and bring salvation to all of his followers, as noted in his winning quotes. He has always a somber mood, but acts calm and confident. Background The 12th Pharaoh of a great Egyptian empire. He became Pharaoh at the age of 12. Foreseeing his revival, he had a pyramid and a sanctum created for his return. Five thousand years later, he was brought back to life by a supernatural force when Pyron invaded Earth. After the battle, he traveled five thousand years back in time to fight and defeat the invaders of his empire. Once his kingdom was saved, he heard a voice from the far future. He traveled to the present time and entered the Majigen (a realm created by Jedah). While fighting there, he learned that the destruction of his kingdom was unavoidable. In order to protect it, he then returned to his kingdom and took his people to another realm so that they may be free from the dark wars of Earth. Kingdom's history *2669 BCE - the 11th Pharaoh, Uros is enthroned.Capcom, (2008). ''Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 141. ISBN 1897-37604-9 *2664 BCE - The first heir of Uros, Anakaris is born. *2662 BCE - The second heir of Uros, Eratos is born and dies shortly after birth. *2655 BCE - The third heir of Uros, Heterosos is born. *2652 BCE - Anakaris is enthroned as the 12th Pharaoh. *2650 BCE - For preperations of Anakaris' future revival, work on a pyramid begins. *2635 BCE - Heterosos dies from an unknown illness. *2634 BCE - After 16 years Anakaris' pyramid is finished. 60,000,000 laborers worked to build it with 3,133 having died. *2633 BCE - After an invasion of his Kingdom by a neighboring kingdom, Anakaris dies and his remains are placed in the "Chamber of Resurrection." *2632 BCE - The war that ended Anakaris' life continues. *2630 BCE - Pharoah Anakaris is revived and rescues his kingdom. *2629 BCE - Anakaris' kingdom grows. He vanishes saying "A voice from the future beckons me." *26XX BCE - Anakari's entire country and it's people vanish. Nine Commandments #The Holy King is the one and only God. #Each day's prayer must not be missed. #Must not abuse the elderly. Must not assign labor to children. #Death must not be feared. All life must be solemn before death. #At dawn, your home and body must be cleansed with holy sand. #Must not make any debts that are more than one day's earning. Must not fail to pay your debts for 10 or more days. #Pray for your health and your family's health. #Must not kill anyone without sin. Murderers must forfeit their life to the King. #Do three good deeds a day: One for yourself. One for others. One for the King. Inaugural speech These are the words Anakaris spoke when he became the pharaoh. It can be seen that he had already possessed overwhelming charisma and leadership. "Ultimate and immortal. The only and absolute. I am the true king of this golden kingdom which shines brilliantly. Anakaris the first. Those of you who kneel to me are granted the right to be protected equally under the name of god. But, if you refuse my protection and oppose me, you will be judged under god's name and will be burned with the flames of hell. Those who respect heaven will be given eternal happiness. Those who look down on heaven must pay the price of one's foolishness with one's own life. I promise my eternal rule and I allow only souls worthy to gather to my knees." Powers and Abilites Anakaris has many supernatural abilites such as the ability to make his own bandages into weaponry, he can jump very high and float. He can extend his limbs and disappear briefly, curse his opponents into small versions of themselves like animals or related objects. He can disembody himself, and his small servant, Khaibit, takes control of his lower body. He can summon a large snake that acts as his "Strong Punch" command. He can use elemental magic in some of his attacks, as seen in "Pharaoh Magic" and "Pharaoh Salvation". In the EX Move "Pharaoh Decoration", he can turn the enemy into a female version if he is male, or a cute version of the character if she's female, as this was also seen in Demitri's EX Move "Midnight Bliss". He can summon portals to another dimensions or play with space to confuse his enemies in some moves like "Naraku no Ana". Weakness Anakaris must be careful on the ammount of energy he uses when in battle, if he uses too much he can get very weak. In order to regain his strengh back he must rest. Khaibit '''Khaibit (カイビト Kaibito) is a being that assists Anakaris by controlling his lower half when he uses the Pharaoh Split EX move in Night Warriors and as a Dark Force in Darkstalkers 3. In Darkstalkers 3 Khaibit also appears in the moves Miira Drop inside Anakaris' sarcophagus and Pharaoh Decoration where he is transformed into a female egyptian with bandages and a snake for a hand similar to Anakaris' Cobra Blow. Khaibit also appears in Anakaris' taunt in Darkstalkers 3 and in a special winning pose if you hold three kicks after defeating your enemy; it's possible to control Khaibit when Anakaris is tossing the golden coins. According to ancient egyptian beliefs, the Khaibit was the shadow of a person and acted as a subconcious entity, was sentient on its own, separating itself from the human body even after death. In Street Fighter V, the female form of Khaibit that appears in the EX move Pharaoh Decoration is available as an alternate costume for Menat. Anamaha Anakaris has a wife called Anamaha (アナマハ). She is seen in a special win pose if the player does a perfect win against Pyron in the second game. The name Anamaha was given on a Japanese guide. File:Anakariswinx.gif| File:Anamaha.jpg| About real mummies Mummies exist in almost every ancient culture, the most famous kind being the Egyptian mummies. One of the most famous mummies of all was King Tut, who started the entire mummy horror movie craze. How this came about was when the people excavating Tut's tomb began to suffer sicknesses and die. This was actually due to a fungus that was growing inside the tomb itself, and its spores eventually went into peoples' lungs, which led to their doom. Back then, people assumed it was a curse, and this curse was what spawned a fabulous legacy of horror films and eventually the solidification of the mummy as a Hollywood horror icon. In ancient Egyptian culture, it was a custom to mummify the dead. Those who presided over the embalming would remove the brain and various other body parts, and eventually, after many other things, they are finally placed in their tomb. Egyptian Pharaohs had a unique twist when they were buried: their servants, dead or alive, and along with various other things, would be buried with them. They did this to get the pharaoh ready in the afterlife, where they can be a god themselves. Pharaohs were believed to be gods themselves. Appearances Darkstalkers series= *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' |-| Other Games= *''Capcom Fighting Jam'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Puzzle Anakaris: The Chaos Pyramid'' (Mobile) |-| Cameos= |-| Other media= Darkstalkers the Animated Series; in the series Anakaris works for Pyron. He also speaks in non sequiturs. His first major appearance was in the episode "Pyramid Power" where he believes Felicia to be his wife who left him for a merman. Like all the Night Warriors cast, Anakaris also appears briefly in original video animation for Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge. Although not a major appearance, Anakaris appeared in issue 01 of Udon Entertainment's Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors where he was awaken by a Huitzil unit. After defeating it in battle he went back to sleep. Sprite Fighting games= Also used in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and Capcom Fighting Evolution. |-| Card Fighters= |-| Other= Official artwork and videos Videos Trivia *Anakaris is the only major character whose voice changed over the course of the Darkstalkers cartoon series. He was initially voiced by Zoltan Buday in "Out of the Dark" and "The Game" but was permenantly replaced by his stand-in, Scott McNeil. Buday's name is left off the credits as a result of this change. *He has an oversized "body" that is not the real one. He lies inside as a thin mummy, using his exterior appearence as an "armor". His face is also a death mask, common for Pharaohs when buried. You can see the "real Anakaris" in some sprites, one of them is when he is electrocuted. *Anakaris is the favorite character to play as for the character designer Bengus. *Q's stance from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike strongly resembles Anakaris'. Navigation External links *Anakaris - Strategy Wiki *Anakaris - Mizuumi Wiki *Anakaris - Capcom Database *[[w:c:marvelvscapcom:Anakaris|Anakaris - Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki]] References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Crossover Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Egyptians